Data security is becoming vital especially given the increasing willingness of individuals to provide their confidential information to other parties and the growing popularity of shared data storage, such as on cloud computing systems. For example, it is not uncommon for a person to allow an online retailer to store their credit card information or agree to allow a social media site to use their information for marketing or other reasons. To protect the individual, it is not uncommon to anonymize the data and store the data in secure data storage.